


Love Be With Me Rising

by convallaria_majalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Femdom, NOTHING BAD HAS HAPPENED TO THESE TWO OR EVER WILL, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convallaria_majalis/pseuds/convallaria_majalis
Summary: "Keep going," he whispers. "I like it."London, present day. Satine and Obi-Wan are married and... experimenting.





	

**Wednesday Night**

\--

“Long weekend coming up,” Satine notes, clicking off the light and sliding between the sheets. She reaches out in the darkness, towards the other side of the bed and Obi-Wan’s warmth.

“Mmm,” he replies, about to doze off after a long day and several chapters of Dickens. “Let’s spend all of it right here. And not just sleeping, either.”

Satine smiles. “I’m game. Anything new you want to try? Kinks to cross off the list?"

"I did have something in mind..."

"Oh yeah? What?"

There’s a pause. Satine nudges Obi-Wan with her foot. "C'mon, spill."

"Um... I want you to fuck me," he mumbles.

"Don't I already do that plenty?"

"No, I'm insatiable, you know that." They giggle; there’s another pause before he continues. "Actually I meant. With, um, a toy. Y’know?" 

"Ohhhhh," says Satine. "OH." She doesn’t have to see him to know the tips of his ears are bright red.

"Is that a yes? Kinda sounds like a yes."

" _Fuck_ yes," confirms Satine. She squeezes his hand. "Can’t wait."

\--

**Saturday Afternoon**

\--

"Are you sure this one was the right choice?" Satine asks, turning it over in her hands.

"It seems right," he says, joining her in her examination. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

"True." Satine leans her head close, lips against his ear. "I'm gonna put this in your ass," she whispers.

"Oh, good," Obi-Wan replies. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten how this works." He's blushing hard when she pulls away, though, and she gives him a peck on the cheek before picking up the harness.

Satine arranges the straps around her hips and he helps buckle them, fingers trembling. She adjusts a couple, practices some thrusts in midair while waggling her eyebrows at Obi-Wan. He chuckles and rolls his eyes, then steps behind her and slides his arms around her waist. Satine relaxes against him, and Obi-Wan nestles his head behind her ear, kissing her hair.

"Ready?" she asks, turning her head to look at him, but now he's looking towards the door, a serious expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

He sighs and drops his head to her shoulder. "I just keep thinking about all those exams I have to grade."

"Don't," she orders, punctuating it with a kiss. "Us now. Exams later."

Satine settles down on the sofa, patting the soft cushions. Obi-Wan's fidgety, full of energy. He stands in front of her as if unsure what to do with himself. She reaches out and takes his hand.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes--a bit."

"It's OK. So am I." She gives him a gentle squeeze. "Kneel, love."

He does so eagerly, and she leans forward to run her hands through his hair. She tilts his chin up and leans down to kiss him.

"Well?" she says, eyes sparkling. "Are you going to suck my cock or what?"

Obi-Wan's mouth drops open for a moment, but then he regains his composure and smiles. "Of course, dear."

She leans back into the couch and watches as he moves forward, his hands on her thighs. He presses a kiss to the tip of the strapon, making Satine giggle quietly, before taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head forward.

Satine gasps at the way his eyes go unfocused as he tests how much he can take, the way his lips and tongue look as he moans around it. Every movement of his translates to a gentle pressure on her clit, and she struggles to control herself. She takes his hands in hers, holding them tightly.

"Oh, Obi," she whispers. "Good boy."

He moans again, eyes closed, and dips his head a little further this time before pulling away.

"Like that?" he asks, smiling and wiping his chin.

"Just lovely," she tells him, running her fingers through his beard, along his jawline. "Why don't you come on up here?"

He smiles. "Well. If you insist."

Satine lets her hands rest on Obi-Wan's thighs as he settles astride her; she looks up into his flushed face and grins.

"Kiss me," she says, and then his lips are on hers, soft but insistent as his beard tickles her skin. His hands are restless, moving all over her body, and she savors the feeling as she grabs his ass and kisses him deeper.

"Please," he whispers between kisses.

"Please what?.

"Fuck me," he says in her ear, barely audible. "Please, love."

She strokes his hair gently. "Sure you're ready?"

Obi-Wan pulls back to look at her, raising a single eyebrow. "You must be joking."

"All right." Satine laughs and reaches for the lube. "I just like to be sure."

Slowly, she slides her hand between Obi-Wan's legs, letting her palm brush his balls and her thumb trace the inside of his thigh. He sighs and braces his hands on her shoulders as her slick finger slides across his asshole.

"Obi," she whispers, taking his cheek in her other hand, and he bends his head towards her until she can feel his breath ghosting over her temple. "How's that?"

"Keep going," he whispers. "I like it."

Satine sighs, pressing gently against him, and he gives a quiet "oh" into her ear, moving his hips back eagerly. It catches them by surprise, softly gasping together, when Obi-Wan relaxes for her and the tip of her finger slides inside him.

"Satine," he moans.

She presses deeper into him, suddenly filled with a possessive need. "Fuck," she breathes. "You're being so good for me, Obi-Wan." His only answer is to rock against her with a little whine, eager for more.

And then… About there, Satine judges, and Obi-Wan cries out in pleasure when she crooks her finger. "Did I get it?" Satine asks, kissing his chest.

"God, yes," he groans, and when she repeats the movement he thrusts in midair and whines. Satine smiles, heat rising to her cheeks as he comes undone at her coaxing. Her lips move over his chest, finally finding his nipple and sucking.

"Oh fuck," Obi-Wan pants, back arching. "Satine, fuck, feels so good, _ah_ -"

She moans with him, lips hot against his skin. "Ready for another?" she asks, running her hand through his hair.

He nods and kisses her neck. "Mmmm. Please."

Satine concentrates, slowly working a second finger inside him. Obi-Wan shivers. 

"Ohgod," he pants. "Oh--"

"That OK?" she asks, looking up into his face. His eyes are closed tight.

He nods and moans again, his grip on her shoulder tightening. "God, fuck me, Satine."

She slides her hand to the back of his neck, holding him close as she explores him. He rocks into her fingers, pushing them deeper, and Satine pushes back. Slowly, she begins to move in and out in time with Obi-Wan's shallow breathing.

"Oh, fuck," he moans, straightening up and tilting his head back in pleasure. Satine gasps; he's hot and close around her and seeing what it does to him is driving her crazy. She lets her hand trail down his flushed, freckled chest, passing over his stomach until she reaches his cock.

Obi-Wan makes a choked, desperate noise.

Satine circles a finger over the tip of it, smiling to herself. "You're all wet," she murmurs. "God that's hot." All he can do is whine in reply. She begins to stroke his cock, still fingering him with her other hand. She's focused, trying to get the timing right, and she almost doesn't notice as he starts to quiver above her, his eyes moving in and out of focus.

Obi-Wan reaches out, places his hand on Satine's cheek, and she looks up. He bites his lip. "Don't make me ask again," he pants, eyes half closing as Satine strokes him. “I need you. Please."

Satine stretches up to kiss him, a small smile playing across her lips, and sighs in mock exasperation. "Fine. Go and kneel on the bed."

Obi-Wan returns the kiss (with an enthusiasm that leaves Satine blinking) and eases himself off her lap. After a bit of preparation, she follows. Walking with the bright purple cock between her legs is an odd sensation, and Obi-Wan has a good chuckle at the look on her face as she glances down at it.

"Hey." Satine fixes him with a grin. "Never laugh at someone who's about to destroy your ass."

Obi-Wan only smiles bigger as she kneels behind him. "Mmmm. I'm not sorry."

"How do you want this to go?" Satine says softly, running her hands over his back, his arms, his thighs.

"I'd like to be on top, I think."

"Sounds good to me. Let’s get started, handsome." Satine reaches her hand down and smacks his ass with her open palm.

Obi-wan gives a tiny gasp. "Thank you," he whispers.

"Goodness, you're a masochist," she murmurs low in his ear, and he turns around and envelops her in a kiss that leaves her breathless, flat on her back on the mattress.

"Full of surprises. Aren’t you?”

Obi-Wan shushes her, one finger to her lips. "You were taking too long."

She raises her eyebrows, but says nothing. Obi-Wan moves to his knees, straddling her. He flashes her a grin.

"Go on, then," Satine teases.

He bites his lower lip, looking her in the eye as he eases himself down all the way. The expression on his face is almost too beautiful for Satine to look at; she strokes his thighs, murmuring something encouraging, and he starts to rock forward against her.

"Yes," he sighs, eyes closed. Satine watches a few looks pass across his face--surprise, satisfaction, intense desire. Obi-Wan rolls his hips and groans softly, and the pressure between them sets Satine's heart racing too.

"As good as you expected?" she says, her voice pitched low.

Obi-Wan's eyes open to slits as he runs a palm down his torso. His lips part in the beginnings of a grin. "Shh. Don't interrupt me."

And now, watching him slowly stroke himself as he pushes down against her, listening to his low moans and gasps, interrupting is something Satine wouldn't even dream of doing. He heaves a sigh and leans forward, running his hand over her breasts and stomach, feeling the pale soft skin under his fingertips. Satine hums at his touch and grabs his hips, holding them tight as she tries a few thrusts.

The reaction is immediate. Obi-Wan chokes out a shocked moan every time she thrusts up into him; she takes that as a cue to keep going, her grip tightening till it’s hard enough to bruise. His face goes desperate with pleasure and he works himself faster, fisting his hand in the bedsheets at Satine's side.

She throws her head back, moaning, until she feels Obi-Wan begin to match her thrusts, pressing down to drive her further into him. He's beautiful like this: hair falling over his eyes, mouth slightly open and panting. She shivers and runs her nails down his chest, leaving long pink lines on his skin. "Mine," she murmurs. Obi-Wan makes a sound like he's been gutted and thrusts desperately into his hand.

"Satine, holy fuck, AH--" he shouts, legs shaking, and spills his come all over her chest and stomach. "Good boy," she whispers, stroking his knee.

Satine grabs a nearby towel and wipes herself off; then, she looks at Obi-Wan. He's pleasantly exhausted, his hair damp with sweat against his forehead. He runs graceful fingers through it and smiles; Satine presses her hand to his cheek and urges him down to kiss her. He sighs into the kiss, still enjoying the sensations as he rolls his hips gently against hers. Satine gasps, her hand tightening in his hair. Obi-Wan pulls back a hair, searching her face.

"Did you come?" he manages, still breathless. Satine shakes her head, but before she can say that watching him was more than enough, he's up and pulling at the straps of the harness, tossing it aside so he can get his tongue on her.

"Obi," she gasps. Both hands clutch at his hair and he moans against her, holding tight to her thighs. It only takes a few moments before she's panting and bucking up into his mouth, her skin prickling all over.

When Satine finally relaxes into the pillows, Obi-Wan joins her, laying his head on her chest. She puts one arm around his shoulders, then moves her other hand to card her fingers through his hair. Obi-Wan snuggles closer and sighs, a low rumble of satisfaction.

"You were perfect, love,” Satine murmurs. “So beautiful.”

He wraps one arm around her waist and squeezes. "Thank you. For--all of it."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." She runs her thumb over his still-wet lips and smiles. "I think we both need a shower."

The sleek modern bathroom quickly fills with steam, the work of a showerhead big enough to soak both of them. They hold each other, letting the warmth seep into their pleasantly sore muscles.

"I love you," Obi-Wan whispers, combing his fingers through Satine's wet hair. She leans her forehead against his and caresses his cheek. "Obi. My dearest. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy smut is my bread and butter. ;)
> 
> Title taken from a beautiful song in Welsh - lyrics [here](http://www.navan.org/lyrics/gradh_liom.html), YouTube link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kkptvy_c8ls).


End file.
